Roblox Events
Egg Hunt It was the ninth annual Egg Hunt event that started on March 28, 2018 and ended April 20. For this egg hunt, players had to find eggs across different worlds. Certain eggs could be found at random, while others were earned by completing quests. The players received a badge when an egg was found and the egg corresponding to the badge was obtained as a wearable hat as well. The game was also compatible across multiple platforms, including Xbox One. The game is still playable, but the egg hats will no longer be given. Development of Egg Hunt The game was officially announced on March 6 via a post on the Roblox Blog. Development for this game began in October. The game was created by Fifteam, a group owned by InsanelyLuke during development and later transferred to buildthomas. Developers: * AlgyLacey * Aotrou * BSlickMusic * Beeism * Builder_Boy * buildthomas * BusyCityGuy * FutureWebsiteOwner * InsanelyLuke * PeteyK473 * The_Frame * woot3 * Younite Helpers: * Biostream * Dryntimy * iOozi * KrixYaz * Lunya * maplestick * Ravenshield * SmoothBlockModel Worlds of Egg Hunt 2018 * '''The Ruined Library/The Grand Library''' * '''Wonderland Grov''e''''' ** ''Merlin's Swamp'' * '''Easterbury Canal''' ** ''Stein's Basement'' * '''Hardboiled City''' ** '''City Locations (Accessible via Subway)''' *** ''Sunnyside Heights'' **** ''Festival of Eggs'' **** ''Mega Corporation'' ***** ''Office of Creators'' *** ''Frittata Square'' *** ''Capon Yards'' **** ''Fractured Space'' * '''Ruins of Wookong:''' ** ''Return of the Rabbit'' * '''The Undernest''' ** ''Blizzard Valley'' ** ''Aymor's Lair'' Updates: New World On April 2, 2018, Fifteam announced a new world coming out at the end of the first week of April. This new world or "World 6" could potentially contain the Fifteam egg, and maybe some other eggs such as the Dragon Scale Egg or the Eggsteroid. As of April 5, this new world Cois "Fractured Space" and was released which contains the Fifteam egg. Main Items Of Egg Hunt 2018: * Eggmin Launcher * Dragon Egg Backpack The Eggmin Launcher Description Use this launcher to rain down some eggs in the Egg Hunt! Comments: The Roblox Egg inside the catapult is a placeholder. It shoots out Eggmin 2018s. As of April 9, 2018, the Eggmin Launcher is purchasable for the catalog for R$10,000. As of April 12, 2018, it is purchaseable in-game for 38,000 golden eggs (if one buys the golden eggs with robux, they'd most likely spend around R$8100). Dragon Backpack Description Celebrate Spring with our limited-time offers. Let the power of the dragon flow through you! Wear this in Egg Hunt 2018 to emit flames, spawn exploding eggs, and get a special footstep sound. (Was 75% off – R$40 during the event, but is now R$160). Comments While playing the game, you can emit flames, spawn exploding eggs, and have a special footstep sound. It was only buyable on Android devices but you can now buy it on any device. Eggs of Egg Hunt 2018 52 eggs were released by Roblox staff prior to the event. Canceled Eggs Six eggs were not finished when ROBLOX released the event early. As of April 7, 2018, they were confirmed on the Fifteam Discord server by a moderator to be red herrings, and were published to divert attention away from the Stained Glass Egg, an item for the Ready Player One event. =